1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device and more particularly, to a portable electronic device equipped with a video module thereof.
2. Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. A portable electronic device (ex. notebook computer) 10 has a video module 12 disposed on the top of a flat display 11 and at the top side of a display panel D. The video module 12 is configured in a rotatable way on the flat display through a pivot A, thereby facilitating user's manual operation of modifying the direction of the camera lens L (as the arrow shown in FIG. 1) to capture images at different angles (such as the direction of the user side or the back side of the flat display 11).
Due to the space limitation, the camera lens L applied to the portable electronic device 10 is mostly the optical fixed-focus camera lens. In few examples that the camera lens is equipped with manual focusing function, there must be rotation mechanisms configured to connect with the camera lenses, thereby modifying the focal length of the camera lens.
However, said manual focusing camera lens may only modify the focal length in a small range but not in a wide margin of zooming operation. Meanwhile, the pivot A or said rotation mechanism is configured outside the flat display 11, which will undoubtedly decrease the waterproof function of the portable electronic device 10. Furthermore, the video module 12 is limited to the thickness of the flat display 11 of the portable electronic device 10, which is not able to contain the optical zoom lens with a longer focusing length.